The present invention relates to a flying pet treat. More specifically, the present invention relates to a combination pet toy and pet treat wherein the device is a throwable, or flying, and edible pet toy and treat.
Generally, flying or throwable toys for pets, such as dogs, are formed of rubber, plastic, or fabric. These materials can readily be formed into shapes such as saucers, disks, or boomerangs that glide for long distances, allowing a dog to be exercised with minimal owner effort. When exercising a pet, or when training a pet, the pet is usually rewarded with a treat. For example, when playing fetch with a dog, the dog is generally gives a treat as positive reinforcement for fetching or as a reward or treat for playing. The treat is usually carried separately by the pet owner and given to the pet after the pet returns or finishes playing with a toy that is now dirty and/or covered in various materials (e.g. dirt, mud, pet saliva etc.).
Generally, pet treats or chew toys comprise animal based products such as bones from rawhide (dehydrated cow skin). Such treats are hazardous for pets, such as dogs. Chewing on animal based treats results in the pet's saliva rehydrating the treat. However the sections torn or chewed away from such treats can be too large, which poses a choking risk to the pet. Further, these treats can be easily contaminated as they are animal based, which can result in bacterial infection and growth or poisonous components or toxins being transmitted to the pet.